


Happy Birthday, Spock

by seltehryor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltehryor/pseuds/seltehryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Spock's birthday, and Jim wants to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Zachary Quinto's birthday. Edited and prompted- in a way- by my everlastingly kind and patient friend sherlockian-of-the-shire over on tumblr!

After living on a starship with humans for three years, and being in a relationship with a human for two, Spock had gotten used to waking up with his bondmate using him as a human pillow. This morning, however, Jim was nowhere to be seen- that is, until Spock got up from the sleeping alcove and entered the living area. Jim had programmed the replicator in their quarters to produce over forty Vulcan dishes, and he had a spectacular array of Spock's favorites spread out on the desk.

Jim stepped forward from where he had been standing near the doorway and wrapped his arms around Spock from behind. "Happy birthday, t'hy'la," he murmured into Spock's ear.

Spock turned around in surprise. "You did this, Jim?"

"Of course. I know Vulcans don't celebrate birthdays, but, well, you are half human, and I don't need any coaxing to celebrate you."

Spock enveloped Jim in an embrace, eyes teary. "Thank you, t'hy'la."

Jim smiled, and Spock would have sworn that it lit up the room.


End file.
